1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molded article, and surface-treated red phosphorus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a polymer material such as a polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, a polycarbonate, a polyester, a polyphenylene sulfide, and a polyacetal has been used for parts of electric products, and electronic and electric equipment since it is excellent in heat resistance, mechanical strength, and the like, and in particular, in the retainability of the mechanical strength against circumstantial changes in a case of the parts of the electronic and electric equipment.
Furthermore, in recent years, a resin composition including a polylactic acid resin that is one kind of biodecomposable polymer, and a molded article obtained using the resin composition are known, from the viewpoints of environmental issues or the like.